


Tea or Coffee?

by Ziirroh



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: One of the many fics I've had sitting in a drafts folder. There was a prompt that went with this, but I've seem to have misplaced it hahah. I don't particularly ship these two characters myself, but their dynamic works really well and that's something I can appreciate about it. Please enjoy and thank you for taking time to read this!





	Tea or Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many fics I've had sitting in a drafts folder. There was a prompt that went with this, but I've seem to have misplaced it hahah. I don't particularly ship these two characters myself, but their dynamic works really well and that's something I can appreciate about it. Please enjoy and thank you for taking time to read this!

“I don’t see how you _**can’t**_ drink coffee. It’s not all that bad.” 

Blake took a sip of her tea before carefully setting the cup down on a small table between her and Weiss, who was watching her expectantly. 

“Well, it’s not that I can’t, it’s just I won’t.” She replied with a shrug. The Faunus looked at Weiss’ mug from across the table, examining the dark liquid residing in it. “I don’t really need the caffeine overdose, and besides that I actually dislike its flavor.”

“Is it the bitterness? You could always make it sweeter.” Weiss suggested as she gestured a hand over her own coffee.

Blake shook her head. “No. It’s not just a case of whether it’s bitter or sweet.” Her brow furrowed as she paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. “There’s just a certain taste- or texture? - that leaves an unappealing aftertaste.”

Weiss nodded slowly with a thoughtful hum. “I suppose I can’t fault you there. If you don’t prefer something, then there’s no sense in forcing you to try it.” 

Weiss reached towards the middle of the table, where a small bowl of sugar crystal chunks and a creamer jug sat. She added a single piece of sugar and a modest amount of creamer into the dark liquid.

Blake studied the cream as it billowed up from the base of the mug, making the dark liquid have a bright, although still murky, appearance.

Weiss mixed the drink around until the brew swirled into a slightly lighter shade of brown than it had been before. 

Blake quirked a brow as a thought occurred to her while she had been observing the heiress. “I thought you ‘powerful people’ drank your coffee black.” She said in a teasing manner.

Weiss had been taking a drink from her mug when Blake said this. However, once she set it down she crossed her arms and wore an indignant expression. 

“Well, excuse me for liking a bit of sugar and cream once in a while. At least it isn’t as much of an overdose as Ruby.” Weiss harrumphed for extra effect, but neither girl could keep the smiles off their faces.

The two broke from the seemingly austere atmosphere as they shared a laugh, agreeing that Ruby’s sweet tooth made for interesting concoctions in the dorm kitchen.

Once they settled down the two sat in relative silence, with either girl using the brief peace to enjoy their beverages before they grew cold.

As Weiss was beginning to let her mind wander towards study plans for upcoming exams a light cough drew her out of her reverie.

She realized then that Blake had said something to her earlier, and she felt her face warm up in embarrassment as the dark haired girl watched her with a smile.

“So, what about you?” She said once more.

“What about me?” Weiss repeated for clarification.

“Have you ever tried to drink tea? It’s not all that bad.” Blake spoke with smirk, throwing Weiss’ words back at her.

Weiss looked down at Blake’s teacup, watching the girl as she poured more tea into it from the teapot that sat between them.

Studying the concoction, Weiss noticed the bits of leaves that settled to the bottom of the nearly transparent liquid.

“I can’t say that I would prefer it over coffee, but it’s not as if it’s completely unbearable that I would avoid drinking it.” She said honestly. Blake nodded at her answer, picking up her cup and taking a sip from it.

The two remained inside the café for a long while, sipping on their drinks and enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t until their teammates messaged them on their Scrolls to come back to the dorm. Something about impending doom and disaster and tests. Before leaving the shop, they purchased a bag of cookies at Ruby’s behest.

As they strolled along the street Blake looked down at the shorter heiress, giving her a small nudge by bumping their arms against each other. Weiss looked up curiously at her, being pleasantly surprised when she felt a gentle kiss placed on the top of her head.

“You’re being rather affectionate.” Weiss smiled up at her. “What’s the occasion?”

Blake smiled back, giving a light shrug as she continued to look forward.

“No reason. I just felt like it.”

Weiss hummed contentedly, hooking an arm around Blake’s as they went on their way.

“Well, it wouldn’t bother me if you ‘just felt like’ giving me kisses more often.”

Blake chuckled at her suggestion, planting another kiss against her hair.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”


End file.
